Blood Kissed Chapters 1 chapters 2 and chapters 3
by KenzieLee
Summary: This is  my original idea and characters. I was very inspired by Stephine Meyer's books, this is about a young women named Samantha Sawa, she falls deeply in love with a young man named Seth Cooper, a teenage werewolf.The is much more but it would spoil!


_**Blood Kissed**_

_**By**_

_**Mac Woodward**_

_**Can someone you love so much be so different? **_

Prologue

It entrapped me; it was warm yellow and orange. Fire, I had always been drawn toward it. Nothing could break my grasp, though I have never once started a fire they just seemed to happen around me. I could hear someone calling my name trying to pull me back.

Chapter 1

The meeting and the attack

"Miss. Sawa, the headmaster requests your audience in his office." Mr. Kenworth said as he put down his telephone.

My face turned toward his and I mumbled, "Yes Sir," as I walked to the door and out into the hallway.

I stopped just before the office door and looked in the awkwardly placed mirror. My beige shoulder length hair was pulled into a tight bun with only a few stray strands here, and there. My jade tank top clashed amazingly with my aquamarine eyes. My blue jeans clung to my hourglass frame; I liked my body I was proud of it, not dieting like other girls in my grade.

The office door was open and inviting, I walked in and the secretary gave a small soft nod and pushed her hands toward the door as if to move me. The headmasters booming voice came from behind his door. I gave a hard knock, and then walked in.

"Oh Sam, This is Sean Cooper. Sean this is Samantha Sawa." The headmaster said gesturing back and forth between me, and the tall black haired, pale skinned and muscled boy to my left.

"Good Morning headmaster, hello Mr. Cooper." I said flashing a bright, almost to white smile.

"Sean just moved here from Aspen, Colorado. Seeing as your on the welcoming committee, I was wondering if you would show him to his locker and then take whatever lunch is next, then give him the grand tour of the town." The headmaster asked, no he ordered.

"Yes, of course. Do you have everything you will need for the rest of the day?" I asked looking at Sean.

"Yes. I've got everything, nice meeting you Mr. Cannondros." Sean said his voice as tender as a child's, yet his features were those of a man's.

I smiled and nodded at the headmaster and started out of the office. Sean grinned for some unknown reason and followed silently. He was wearing a pair of jeans, tattered tennis shoes, and a sleeveless black tank top, which showed all of his abdomen muscles.

"So sorry to drag you away from class," Sean said breaking the silence

I turned and replied, "I'm glad you did, I hate history class anyway, the teacher never stops talking enough to get in a question." I began then laughed to myself. "What's your locker number?" I asked looking around being in the main locker area.

Sean smiled took out a piece of paper and said, "73, what's yours'?"

"56, I'm at the end of the hall from just a little ways away from you." Sam said happily.

_What am I doing? Flirting? No! I don't know him; he could be some kind of murder. I feel a deep connection to hi I can't stop smiling. _Sam thought to herself.

We then walked to the lunchroom just as the bell rang. We stopped at my locker to unload my backpack and books into the proper places, I took my keys and we walked into the lunchroom. I could smell pizza with lot of cheese and pepperoni. We jumped into the nearest spot in line and joked about what kind of meat was on the pizza. When we made it to the trays I put one slice of extra cheese on my plate, half a piece of apple pie, and a can of coke. When I looked back Sean's tray had five pieces of pizza, one slice of apple pie, and a bag of extra hot Chile chips.

"Plan on the world's food supply to run out?" I jokingly asked.

Sean smiled and I returned it, he took a piece of pizza and shoved it whole into his mouth. "Well you can never just tell." He said with a wink and a drink of coke from a one-litter bottle of Mountain Dew.

I laughed and took a bite of my pizza quickly taking my napkin and wiping off any dribbles of pizza sauce. We laughed as he ate his next few pieces in two or three bites. It seemed like everyone was staring and not for the usual reason of me being alone.

"So S.S. freak who's this? My name is Tina, Tine Caloski of the Caloski Park and pump." Tina said setting down a group of her friends hovering not far away.

One of Sean's eyebrows rose as if he caught me being uncomfortable. "Sean Cooper of the No Ice Queen left behind program, can I help you?" Sean asked a grin crossing his face.

Tina stomped her foot and got up and walked away flipping her blond hair in this almost one motion. I heard her mumble, "She's probably paying him to sit by her."

I scoffed and looked and Sean's face as he smiled. We broke out in laughter as we stood to put or trays on the moving patch of black heading toward the kitchen. We smiled and made fun of Tina's expression on the way out to my Red Jeep Wrangler.

"Here we are to old Shelly. Old Shelly meet Sean, Sean Old Shelly." I joked as we got into the up raised jeep.

"Wow, nice car. I don't even have one." He said with a look of jealously in his eyes.

I smiled; _I think my face will freeze this way. Every time he moves I want to be next to him, why? Why am I compelled to be with him?_ I asked myself as I started the engine.

"There isn't much in Hope; we have a small grocery store, a drug store, the Infamous Park and Pump gas station, not much more really. We have an amazing coast, you really have to go and watch the sunset some time." I began pointing at things as we passed them, when I saw his face for the first time in the car a look of pain had come on his face. "Sean, are you feeling okay?" I asked as I pulled onto the shoulder of the road the forest only feet from the car.

He put on a fake smile and said, "I need to get home, and I only live a little ways away I'll walk." He said clenching his chest.

"Oh no you don't, I don't care if your house if five feet from here or five hundred miles your not walking!" I said angrily hitting the steering wheel.

An apologetic smile crossed his face as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. That's when I saw it, a birthmark; it looked like a paw print. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He said grasping the handle.

I blushed took a piece of paper and scribbled,

_Sam Sawa: 1-632-555-0999_

"Call me when you get home. Promise?" I asked as I handed him the paper.

He chuckled softly and said, "I promise, now get going you have homework don't you?" Then he walked into the forest.

I watched waiting for him to emerge but I didn't see anything so I pulled away slowly and heard the most terrifying sound I had ever heard in my life. It was a deep howl full of rage or happiness I couldn't be sure which. I put my foot hard on the metal and screeched away toward my house, which was a couple of miles out of town.

"What's wrong with you Sam?" I asked myself hitting my forehead. " What if he gets lost, what if he trips, or worse whatever made that noise gets him? You would never be able to live with yourself."

As I pulled up to my mailbox I noticed my little brother walking slowly up the hill toward the house. I grabbed the mail and let out a honk from the jeep and he turned and walked toward the car.

He opened the door and I asked, "Hey how are you Zack?"

"I'm okay, I guess. This bully pushed me o the ground today during gym." He said sporting a cut on his forearm.

I slammed on the brakes and put the car into reverse dramatically, "No one messes with my little brother, who is he? I'll go give him a wedge, until he says sorry a zillion times!" I said jokingly.

He giggled and said, "No it's okay, and I am going to tell him to leave me alone tomorrow." He said proudly showing a fist.

He smiled softly as we pulled into the driveway. I got out and chased Zack around the car and into the house. "Get a snack and start your homework. If the telephone rings bring it to me no matter what, understand?" I asked winking and smiling big.

He nodded and ran into the kitchen; it had been this way for as long as I could remember. After my dad left my mom had to start working two jobs to support us, my dad did send money when he could; she didn't hate him like I did. I wished with every fiber of my being that his house would burn and he would die.

I walked down the stairs into the basement where my room was. It was unfinished which was like most of the house, my dad had been remodeling before he left. I tossed my bag on the floor and crashed onto my bed, it gave a wiggle and the waves of water claming me instantly. I closed my eyes and there he was, Sean was everywhere I looked in the darkness.

I changed into a pair of sweatpants and sweat shorts and ran up the stairs. I walked into the living room and saw Zack watching Pokemon, he danced to the theme and I took a bite of one of the apples sitting in a bowl by the door. I sat on the couch and curled up into a ball and watched the little animal things shot each other with lightening and water. I don't know when I feel asleep but it happened somewhere between a cookie commercial and a Pokemon battle.

"Sam, some boy's calling is he your boyfriend?" Came Zack's voice as he munched on a cookie and held the phone to his ear.

"Oh crap! I mean Zack give me the phone honey okay?" I asked knowing what was about to happen as a grin came across his face and he took off. "You. Little. Turd! Come back here right now!" I yelled as I took after him.

"Are you Sean? Sammie talked about you while she took her nap. She loves you lots." Zack said into the phone.

I took a right and cut him off tackling him and taking the phone. "So sorry, who is this? Sean?" I asked as I got up and my little brother giggled.

"Yeah, so dreaming about me already?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed glad he couldn't see, "No. I mean my dreams are none of your business." I replied jumbled by the words I was saying as I sat on the couch.

I could hear him laugh, "Do you love me?" He asked.

_Yes!_ I said to myself.

"So what was wrong before? Are you feeling okay now?" I asked changing the subject.

"I just needed a good run, I feel much better now. Thanks again for the ride." He said I could hear a grin on his lips.

I was sure my face would never un-flush, "Your welcome, so what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I was going to go to school. Why what are you doing?" He asked pure inquiry in his voice.

I laughed, "Well its fall break and I was planning on going to the beach." I said hoping he would ask to go.

"Really, would you be staying until sunset?" He asked a smile in his voice now.

I smiled softly, "Well yes, why what's it to you?" I asked trying to sound like Tina.

"May I come with you?" He asked pouring on his child voice to its' fullest.

"Sure, do you need a ride or do you want to meet me at the park just off the beach?" I asked doing a small happy dance on the couch.

"I'll meet you at the park, that way I can get in a run. See you at nine O'clock" He said very happily.

"Well see you then, bye. Sleep well." I said softly into the telephone as my mom came into the house.

"Sleep tight Sammie." He said then the line went dead.

I jumped to my feet, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and said as I shot down the stairs, "I'm going to bed early."

"I'll say. It's only seven o'clock." She said sighing.

I stretched and opened my eyes; there was light filtering into the basement from the open door at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at the clock, which read eight thirty. I shot up grabbed a towel and went up the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Good morning Sammie! You're going to be late for school." Zack said taking a spoon full of fruity pebbles and shoving it in his mouth.

I smiled ran over to him gave him a quick kiss on his cheek then was in the bathroom starting the shower. I washed my hair than got out, I didn't usually wear make-up, but I grabbed my black eyeliner hidden on the top shelf, I put some on to empathize my eyes. I went back to my room and put on a blue long sleeved sweatshirt, blue jeans and a pair a blue flats which easily slipped on and off great beach wear and prefect fall wear for Hope, Maine.

"Bye Sammie, have a fun day with your boyfriend!" Zack said as he dashed out the door.

_Boyfriend_, I like the sound of that word way too much. He must have put a spell on me, or something. I mean I met him one day ago and I love him?

I grabbed my keys and took off out the door; I refused to answer that question. I got in my jeep and drove quickly to the park. I pulled in the parking lot and saw Sean leaning up against one of the light poles; I jumped out of the car and ran over to him.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for my brother to leave before I could go." I said letting a smile creep slowly to my lips.

Sean smiled softly as if he had just made a discovery. "It's fine, we need to talk." Sean said slowly taking my hand.

"The four most hated words in the English language. Sure what do you want to tell me?" Sam asked using her eyes to their full power; she batted her long lash and tilted her head for the full effect.

Sean sat down on a swing and so did Sam. "Sam, what if I told you I wasn't like you? That I wasn't normal?" Sean asked pain clear in his voice.

"I would say, 'who is like me?' and I don't care if you're not normal who is?" I asked pumping my legs faster lifting me a little higher.

"What if I wasn't exactly human?" He asked turning his head as if he was embarrassed.

I cocked my head thinking back the mark on his neck. "I would probably not care unless you turned into some kind of spider, I hate spiders." I said jokingly slowing myself on the swing.

"Well I don't turn into a spider, I turn into a wolf." Sean said looking into my eyes searching for something.

"You mean that you turn into a wolf? Like a howling rabbit eating wolf?" I asked all too serious.

"Yeah, please believe me, I'm not lying." Sean said sadness in his voice.

I looked at him and saw a tear roll down his face. "Sean, are you saying you're a Werewolf?" I asked not a hint of disbelief as I moved over to him putting my hands on his knees and looking deep into his eyes.

He looked at me wiped his face and said, "Yes,"

I don't know why but I believed what he said. I looked into his Amber eyes and asked; "You want to know what I would say?" a tear fell from my eye.

He nodded wiping away my tear.

"I would say, 'I will love you no matter what.' Sean why am I so drawn to you compelled to be close to you?" I asked as a smile broke his sad face. You could see a little child in that smile.

"It's called 'Blood kissed'; I think it means that your blood and mine are intertwined somehow. My father Blood kiss'ed on my mother, I guess being a Werewolf runs in the family." Sean chuckled taking my hand and guiding me down the narrow path to the beach.

I smiled, it made since I guess. "So may I see what you look like as a wolf?" I asked biting my lip.

He turned to me a huge grin on his face. "You have to make sure you don't scream, don't worry I won't hurt you. I couldn't do that no matter what." He then turned and walked into the large brush.

I heard a couple of grunts then a minute later a great black wolf with yellow eyes and what looked like a grin was sauntering toward me. I hardly had to bend to be at eye level, it had to be four feet tall! I put out a hand palm up, just like my mother told me to with new dogs.

A loud grunt came from the wolf, "I'm not going to smell it, and I already have your scent." I heard in my hide, it was Sean's voice!

"Sean? How can you speak to me? Oh and you're a wolf!" I said a smile coming across my face.

Another grunt laugh came from the wolf then I heard once again in my head, " Yes it's me. Were you expecting a small normal wolf? It's called Mind Speak only blood kissed couples can do it."

I put my hand on the side of the wolf's face and it started to lean into my hand as I sat down. He laid down his large furry body much larger than mine. I put my head on his side as we watched the sunset he told me about running wild, and about the things that hunted them called 'Seekers' and that they could find a werewolf from miles away. A werewolf could feel them coming and that's why Sean had left so suddenly yesterday, there was on his way.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as he reappeared in his human form shirtless.

"We? You won't be doing anything; I will just have to leave for a day or two until he leaves." Sean said pulling on his shirt and putting his arms around me.

I glared at him, "Your problems are my problems now wolf boy. So I guess I will have to go with you. We could drive down to New York; it can't be easy to pick out one person from one million." I said contemplating the shopping the shows we could go to.

"Really now, well that would work would your mom go for it though?" Sean asked a smile on his face.

I laughed, "Well I think so, she has the rest of the week off when do we need to leave?" I asked turning to him he had that same pained look on his face.

"Now, we need to leave now. He is close my dad and mom should know by now. Do you have a cell phone?" Sean said standing pulling me up with him and walking us fast to my jeep.

I gaped at him, "Now as in now, now? I mean yes I'll call and tell her I got last minute tickets to something for just me and I had to leave now so I could make it tomorrow." I began as we got in me in the passenger side him in the driver's seat.

"No tell her you're with me, it may help trust me." Sean said with the look of pain now fading some.

"Fine but she'll say no for sure." I said recalling past tries of hanging out with guys for an extended time. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number it rang then went to voice mail. "Mom it's me Sammie, I am going to New York till well I don't know when. Don't worry I'm going to be safe; I have my Boyfriend with me. I'll call when we stop for the night. Please understand, I got a letter from a college and we are going to check it out while we are there, I love you and Zack so much. See you when I get back." I said to the voice mail then flipped the phone shut.

"Well the lying was a bad idea but I guess better than anything else. We are going to stop in Chancellor, New Hampshire. Okay?" He asked.

He turned on the radio and took my hand we drove down the long highway into New Hampshire. Hope was only a couple of hours from the boarder.

"Sean what's that in the road?" I asked leaning forward and looking into what the headlights just started to light up.

"It's him!" he said as he put his hand on my stomach as he slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. "Still alive, I thought me and my dad put you out of the game for good last time we met." He said as he ran and jumped a bright light shined from his body as he transformed into the black wolf from the beach.

"Well no a bratty teenage werewolf what a refreshing predicament." The man said as I got from the car. "Oh and you have a girl with you, what are you two blood kissed?" He asked sarcasm ringing off every word. He pulled a gun and shot a bullet, which seemed to go straight into Sean's side; Sean fell stopped dead in his tracks and fell!

"No!" I screamed as I ran over to his whimpering body. "How dare you! You won't get away with this!" I yelled angrier than I had ever been before.

All at once I looked at my hands, which had glimmering flames dancing on them, before I could think instinct took over and a held out a hand and a shot of fire came from it heading for the man. He dodged it and took out his gun and aimed at me and fired. All at once it entrapped me; it was warm yellow and orange. Fire, I had always been drawn toward it. Nothing could break my grasp, though I have never once started a fire they just seemed to happen around me. I could hear someone calling my name trying to pull me back.

My arms pushed out toward the man and a wave of fire from which nothing would escape. It fell over him as he screamed and then went silent, I don't know why but I fainted.

Chapter 2

How she feels

"What, where am I?" I asked sitting up in a hospital bed.

"Your fine don't worry you fainted while you were at a restaurant and Sean brought you back here." My mother said in a clear voice.

"Why did I faint?" I asked wanting to get my story straight.

"Well you tell me, you're the one with a diamond on your ring finger." My mom said picking up my hand to show a small diamond on a sterling silver band.

I gawked at the ring and shook me head about to faint again. I smiled softly understanding why he would do this "_Trust me it will help" _had said, he meant with our back-story. I finely realized.

There was a knock on the door, which was right in front of my bed. It opened revealing Sean not a scratch on him, 'He was shot!' I said to myself.

"Hello Ms. Sawa, Samantha your awake!" Sean said a wide ear-to-ear smile appearing on his face.

"Hello Sean, how's Zack did he eat?" My mom asked as if she and Sean were mother and son.

Sean winked at me and said, "Yeah we went and got some McDonalds from down the road, and then I took him to the hotel. My mom said she would watch him and take him swimming if he wanted to."

"Oh well I'll leave you two alone then, and Sam. We're not done discussing this." My mom said a soft smile on her lips.

"Sean, how are you not hurt?" I asked as soon as my mom was out the door.

He chuckled as he sat down taking my hand. "We wolves are fast healers, it's a good thing too. I want to know how you did that thing with the fire?" Sean asked looking at my hands, which held no burn marks what so ever.

"I don't know, I was so mad at him for hurting you I just thought about all the ways I could kill him. Then I remembered when my father left my mother and how when I wanted him to stay his tires on his car just seemed to melt." I said looking at my hands then at the ring, which was glittering, in the florescent light.

Sean saw what I was looking at and said, "It's my mothers old engagement ring. She and my father are very eager to meet you. My mom loves your little brother; she thinks he's a little angel."

"Really? I bet she and your dad will think I'm dumb or inferior for being mortal." I said letting my head fall.

Sean sighed and lifted my chin to his planting a soft kiss on my lips. "No, my mom thinks your brave, my dad thinks you're a witch, I mean like spells and magic witch no mean cold hearted." He laughed back peddling. "I can't wait till you meet them, so about the ring. When we became blood kissed it means will always love one another, so I mean I guess you know what I want to ask." He asked blushing.

I wanted to hear those words more than ever, "No, what do you want to ask?" I asked tilting my head.

Sean smiled big as if he had wanted this, he pushed my legs so I moved them and let them fall over the bed and he got down on one knee and took my had that had the ring on it and asked, "Samantha Leah Sawa will you be mine forever?"

A tear ran down my face as I said, "Forever and always." He stood up and threw his arms around me locking me in a hug, which I never wanted to end.

"Well, at least this time you didn't faint." A man's voice said as the door closed behind him.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" I asked my father as he sat on the edge of my bed as I swung my legs on the bed.

"Won't you call me daddy anymore I miss that. I am here because my daughter was in the hospital." Kevin said faking a smile.

"Well to be called 'Daddy' you have to be a father you're just the man who knocked my mother up then left her high and dry." I said trying to cut wounds deep into his heart.

Kevin's face went red he got up without another word and left the room. I smiled, knowing I had won the battle but not the war.

A women in a lab coat walked in. "Well it looks like your good to go, drink some water if you feel faint again please come back and we'll run a cat scan." The doctor said then turned and left.

"So you get home from the hospital, then you go on a date?" My mom asked sipping a cup of coffee.

I sighed and said, "If your not going to be nice then leave, I really need help picking out something to wear, I mean I am about to meet his parents. You know, the ones who helped look after Zack while you were with me in the hospital." I took a pair of blue jeans from the floor and tried to see if they matched the top I had picked out, a black long sleeved shirt with a bright pink undershirt, so that the girls wouldn't jump out.

"That looks great wear your black Doc Martens and you'll have his dad panting over you. I still can't believe you're only sixteen and married to a seventeen year old. I mean I just don't see the rush in getting married what if he goes away for college what will you do then?" She asked pestering me once again.

I sighed and looked at her thoughtfully, "Am I really making a big mistake?" I asked she came and sat down on my bed and I did too.

"No, I am just worried. You two look like you were made for each other. You know the only time he left your side was when I asked him to. He wanted to be there when you woke up but I wanted to be there too. Sorry for being 'mean' it's, I don't want you making the same mistake I did." She said smiling put a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

Chapter 3

Meeting his parents

The doorbell rang and I heard Zack say something about big brother and I flashed into overdrive pulling on my clothes, tying my shoes, and doing my make-up, which I now felt the need to ware.

I ran up the stairs and there was Sean in cargo shorts, a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. A smile flew across his face, as he looked me over. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Sean asked his smile softening.

"I'm great, are you ready to go?" I asked shifting from foot to foot.

He laughed nodded his head and took my left hand rubbing my ring finger. "Good bye Zack. Good-bye Ms. Sawa." Sean said walking out the door tugging me along as if I were a rag doll.

He took the keys from my back pocket and touched my butt as if I wouldn't notice. I climbed into the passenger side and he into the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out the long drive way was if it were going to turn to lava.

"So what should I be expecting?" I asked turning my head a look of doubt on my face.

Sean chuckled and not looking from the road, "Well, my mom will ask what you want to do with your life. If she can help plan the wedding, if you plan on having kids. Are you going to be able to move around as we sometimes have to."?

A look of horror flashed across my face as he said 'kids'. I then tried undoing my seat belt as I said; "I have to get out of here now! Sean how dare you set me up for this!"

"I was just kidding about the kids part. She won't care, not at all. She won't ask." Sean said laughing I opened my hands a small flame appearing.

"I will so singe your werewolf ass!" I said a look of anger flashing my face. I looked at my hand not unaware of what I had done.

"Wow, I guess we know what triggers your flame. Anger, I'll remind myself not to cross you." Sean said closing my hand the fire going out.

I sighed and stared out the windshield, _am I a witch? I mean I thought they didn't exist, but I guess werewolves weren't real either._

Sean made a hard left and flew down a dirt road. He didn't look at me, he keep his eyes on the road as if he didn't know the way. After a minute or two we stopped in front of a small log cabin, the house was brightly lit. A woman came out the front door and waved even in the dark I could see her bright white smile. I got out of the car and Sean was by my side has arm around my waist his hand clinging to my wrist.

"Hey mom! What's that great smell?" Sean asked as he approached the house.

She laughed, "five pheasants and a whole chicken, yams, lemon pie, and my favorite marble cake." His mother said as she gave a hug to her son, she wasn't the tall woman I was expecting. She was no taller than me, she had hazel brown hair, shamrock green eyes, and She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Hi I'm Sam nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper." I said as she gave me a hug.

"Oh come now, lets have no formalities. Call me Amber, Sean's dad, Ralph, is in the dinning room waiting for us." She smiled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

We followed Amber through the hallway and into the dinning room where a tall handsome man sat at the head of the table a smile on his face. He rose and went to his wife and put her in his arms, he gave her some small kisses on her lips. He then proceeded to walk over to me he take my hand and kiss it softly. He motioned for me to sit as Sean and Amber had already. I took a seat next to Sean he instantly took my hand and held it close to his knee.

"Well let's eat!" Amber said as the boys each took the smaller birds and set them on their plates along with whatever else they could get their hands on. Amber shaved off some of the chicken and took my plate putting some yams. I ate slowly watching Sean as he ate like a pig Amber and I exchanged glances every so often as if we shared the pleasure of being embarrassed by our husbands.

As we neared our end we joked as Sean and his father fought of the last piece of cake. I stood up and began grabbing plates when Sean's father stood in mid-conversation and followed me into the kitchen.

"I can do the dishes, don't worry about it." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I need to ask you something away from Sean's earshot." Ralph said his face completely serious.


End file.
